


The Evil Twin

by TrashficParlour



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: All Characters aside from Roman are just mentioned, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders Angst, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders Needs a Hug, Crying, Heavy Angst, Insecurity, Post-Episode: Selfishness v. Selflessness Redux, Self-Hatred
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:08:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24117781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrashficParlour/pseuds/TrashficParlour
Summary: Roman contemplates on Deceit's words
Comments: 8
Kudos: 85





	The Evil Twin

**Author's Note:**

> Small warning: There is mild Remus hate here, due to this being from Roman's perspective. Its his thoughts on his brother and isn't meant to be seen as any actual negativity towards the character

_The evil twin…_

Deceit’s words rang through Roman’s head, muting every other sound; the worried shouts of his name, the banging on the door. It couldn’t be. He was the hero! He was supposed to be the good guy! Slayer of dragons, rescuer of princesses, a prince in shining armor! Not at all like his brother, who was, more often than not, the dragon who held the princess hostage, the thing that went bump in the night. The person he never wanted to become.

But now....

Was he really that terrible? Had he stooped down to Remus’ level? Abandoned his honorable ways and pursued the path of villainy? Was he… the bad guy? Thomas didn’t seem to think so but the accusations were undeniable! Deceit saw him as evil. And if Roman let his ego fall for just a second he could understand why. The way he acted wasn’t particularly noble behavior. Quite the opposite. A hero wouldn’t belittle someone for something as trivial as their name, a hero shouldn’t refuse someone the trust they crave because of personal quarrel. A hero wouldn’t be like him.

This wasn’t the first time he had acted out like this. Hasn’t he been the same towards Virgil? Mistrusted him, insulted him, and oh dear, didn’t he also make fun of the other’s name? He certainly hadn’t acted like he was the good guy. Wasn’t he the villain in Virgil’s books as well? The other never said it outright but it _had_ to be like that, surely. No one would call someone like him a friend, let alone the savior of the day. 

Logan too, Logan must hate him. Roman couldn’t blame him. He hated himself too.

He hadn’t even noticed the tears that began to pour at the thought of Logan hating him, the idea of Virgil thinking of him as a villain. They were his _friends_ , he never wanted to make them feel like they weren’t, but so far he hadn’t done a very good job of showing his friendship. Insulting Logan every chance he got, putting down his work, ignoring him, downright malicious comments. He really was just terrible, wasn’t he?

He slid down the wall and curled in on himself, letting out all of the fears and terrors he had repressed. Deceit- No, Janus. Janus was right. He _was_ the evil twin. He was the bad guy. 

He never wanted to be like Remus, but when he thought about it, he felt like he was so much worse.


End file.
